


Second Chance

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Prostitutes, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig amuses himself with a moment of compassion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

"You are so very pretty," said the girl, touching Schuldig's hair longingly. "Is the colour real?"

"Yes," he said, putting his hand upon the nicely-turned calf her skirts were cut to display. "You haven't worked here long, have you?"

Her smile faltered. "It's not what I expected, but it's too late to go home now."

"Schuldig!" snapped Crawford. "Get over here!"

"Is he your keeper?" she said, mis-aiming at gay coquetterie.

Schuldig seized her chin. "Go home," he murmured. "You have been a teacher. In . . . an orphanage." She nodded, dazed.

He strolled to Crawford's side, laughing at his soft heart.


End file.
